This invention relates to new and useful improvements for portable grain auger assemblies, particularly relatively long and heavy assemblies which often utilize the tractor power take-off as a source of power.
Conventionally, portable grain auger assemblies utilize a two wheel undercarriage to support the auger tube. Positioning of the auger tube for loading a bin or truck is done manually. The auger tube is also most frequently raised and lowered manually with the use of a hand crank winch. Transport of these units over distances beyond the farm yard is accomplished by towing the unit behind a tractor or truck.
The heavy portable auger assemblies being used today in farming operations are very difficult to maneuver manually for positioning and are also awkward to position using any type of vehicle coupled to it in a towing position. In addition, raising and lowering these large units manually is extremely strenuous and time consuming.